Fitness equipment units or exercise machines frequently involve the movement of two arms concurrently or independently against a resistance. Such fitness equipment units may employ a floating pulley or split cable. The floating pulley or split cable is difficult to employ while also maintaining compactness of the fitness equipment unit.